


Strong and Weak

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Strong and Weak

Clint never perceived,  
Himself as a weak person.  
He is strong,  
Even when,  
His father tried to tell,  
Him otherwise.  
He survived the circus,  
He survived the army,  
No weak person would have,  
Been able to do that.

He is strong.  
Strong enough to survive.  
Strong enough to,  
Take on whatever,  
The world throws at him.  
He will soak it up.  
The pain, the hate and the good and bad.


End file.
